Victory In Defeat
by Jade4
Summary: Jareth has a game of cat and mouse. One catch, he can not use his magic!


  
Disclaimer: The Character of Jade is mine, obviously. lol The Labyrinth and all its creatures and  
persons belong to Jim Henson Productions. I can't take credit for any of them.   
  
  
The Game: Victory in Defeat   
by: Jade  
  
  
introduction  
  
Jareth looked deep into his crystal to find a suitable opponent. He was bored and needed a  
diversion. He was looking for someone worthy of his attention. Ever since Sarah, Jareth had not  
come across a worthy advisary. He was searching for one who would keep him on his toes. He  
needed a challenge.  
  
"There has to be at least one person out there." he remarked to himself. Then he saw her. Oh  
how she reminded him of Sarah. This would be fun. "A-ha. What do we have here?" he asked,  
peering at the image of the dark haired girl. She was asleep, but he knew she saw him. He had  
been watching her for years. Smiling wickedly, he knew he had found his next victim.   
  
  
I watched the scene unfold before me and felt the fear well up inside my chest. The girl in his  
crystal was me. I woke in a cold sweat and sat straight up in bed. The dream was so vivid that I  
was frightened beyond sanity. Just a dream' I tried to tell myself, but I knew better. I knew that  
I could foresee the future. I didn't want to, I just did. This last vision was by far the most  
unnerving one. I had known, however, that this day would come. I only wished I would have  
been better prepared.  
  
I felt a chill go down my spine. He was coming. I could sense it. I sprung from my bed and  
quickly dressed, hoping to be gone before the stranger arrived. Too late!! Feeling dread overtake  
my senses, I slowly walked across the room to peer out my window. There he was, just as I knew  
he would be. He was staring back up at me from the driveway.  
  
Backing away from the window, I tried to clear my mind, trying to stay as calm as I could, only  
then would I be at my best. I had to think of somewhere to go, hide, anything but just stand there  
and wait for him to come.  
  
Throwing open the doors to my closet, I dove in and pulled them shut behind me, knowing that it  
was a futile attempt to hide here, crouched in the darkness. I knew he would find me no matter  
where I was. I held a hand to my mouth in an effort to stifle my heavy breathing. Hearing the  
door swing open and hit the wall, I felt faint. He was here.  
  
"Where are you?" I heard the velvety voice call. I could hear his footsteps walking about on the  
floor. Completely paralyzed with fear, I couldn't move a muscle.   
  
"Oh come now. I have no time for such frivolous games." he said, looking across my bookshelf.   
Fingering a few as he read the titles, he smirked to himself. Turning on his heels, he came to  
stand in front of the closet doors. I closed my eyes, wanting to awaken from another dream as I  
heard the doors swing open.  
  
"There you are." he said, a mischievous grin playing on his lips.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to see him standing before me. He is tall and thin. His blonde hair  
wisping around his face sparking mystery into his mismatched colored eyes. I can't believe how  
attractive he was. His eyes seem to mesmerize me and I almost forget what is going on. I look  
away, not wanting to be taken in by his gaze. He smiled at my response.  
  
"What?" he asked, staring at me with a leer.  
  
I wouldn't admit it, but I already knew of him from stories my grandmother had told me. She said  
he would come for me one day, when he noticed how special I was. She told me to be wary of  
the stranger that appears from nowhere. She had even drawn a picture for me so that I would  
know him when the time came. Her drawing didn't do him justice. He was more handsome than  
the drawing alluded him to be.  
  
"What do you want with me?" I asked of this stranger standing in my way of freedom.  
  
"Why, just a little test of your abilities, my dear." he responded, chuckling softly.  
  
I stood up to face him. "I knew you would come." I said calmly.  
  
"You, my dear, have a talent that not many possess. It intrigues me. So, I am here to make you  
an offer." he said smoothly.  
  
"And if I refuse?" I replied.  
  
"I do not think you understand the seriousness of you situation. I do not take no' for an answer."  
he replied, staring at me with those cold eyes.  
  
"I understand plenty." I retorted, walking past him to the window.   
  
"You will come with me whether you want to or not." he replied smugly.  
  
I reached up and touched my locket. æWhat do I do now Grandma?' I thought to myself. I heard  
him walk up behind me, but I would not give him the satisfaction of my attention. I felt his hand  
grasp my shoulder. "I will not be ignored." he said, turning me around to face him. "Rudeness is  
not a quality that impresses many people, including myself." he said, smiling faintly.  
  
"Then it's safe to say you don't impress anyone, huh?" I bit back.  
  
His face lost all humor.  
  
"What's the matter? Can't take a little sarcasm? Well, then maybe you picked the wrong girl to  
kidnap." I said sharply.  
  
"Oh on the contrary, you are perfect for this." he said, his smile returning. "This is for you." he  
said, holding a peach out to me.  
  
"I'm not hungry." I replied.  
  
"You do not have a choice." he replied angrily.  
  
I could see his anger rising and decided not to push him any further. I knew he could be  
dangerous if I kept it up. Taking the peach from his hand, I looked at him. He was grinning  
again. With a look of defiance, I took a bite.  
  
"There, that was not so difficult now, was it?" I heard him say before I lost consciousness.  
  
********  
  
  
I woke up on the ground and found myself in strange surroundings. Looking around, I saw a vast  
stone wall standing in front of me with what appeared to be fairies flying next to it. "This is the  
weirdest dream I have ever had." I said to myself, slowly getting to my feet. I stumbled a few  
steps to the wall. Trying to steady myself and get my bearings, I become aware that the stranger  
is nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where are you?" I heard myself yell into the air. "You can't just leave me here you monster!   
Show yourself!" I yell in my most commanding tone.  
  
I looked around to see an owl flying towards me. It was so majestic in its' flight, almost peaceful.   
It landed on a stump not far from where I stood and before I knew it, the man stood there. I  
could only stand there and stare in disbelief.  
  
"Now do you wish to know why you were brought here?" he asked, staring at me making me feel  
very uncomfortable.  
  
I didn't reply. I already knew all I needed to know. I watched him as he took a step closer to me,  
that same smug smile on his face. I stepped back and hit my back on the wall. He didn't stop. He  
just kept walking towards me.   
  
"Stop where you are buster!" I said, holding a hand in front of me. Well, that didn't work. He  
only laughed at me.  
  
"My word, you are a spunky little thing aren't you?" he said, coming to stand right in front of me.   
Staring at me with those cold eyes, he leaned against the wall supporting himself by placing his  
hand over my shoulder and against the wall. He had me trapped. "Now that I have your  
attention, I shall ask you again." he spoke softly.  
  
He was too close for comfort. I could feel his hot breath on my face. Determined not to let him  
intimidate me, I stared back at him with a look of impatience. "Get on with it." I replied.  
  
"Very well." he said taking a step back. "I brought you here, shall I say, for my own amusement."  
he began.  
  
"What are you getting at?" I asked, my voice filled with annoyance.  
  
"I am Jareth, Goblin King, and ruler of all that you see. You my dear, a merely a diversion from  
my boredom." he replied, looking directly at me. "Let us make a little wager, shall we dear girl?"  
he asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"My name is Jade. What are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
"Your name is not Jade." Jareth replied vehemently.  
  
"No. It's Alexandra Jade. I've only been going by Jade since I was about five years old." I  
shouted. "Idiot." I mumbled under my breath, apparently not soft enough. I looked up to see him  
glaring back at me. I raised my chin and glared back defiantly.  
  
"Last night I made you an offer." he said.  
  
"I recall telling you no." I bit back spitefully.   
  
"But you do not remember my offer, Jade." he lamented, once again stepping towards me.   
  
"More like you didn't state your offer or give me choice to ask." I replied, looking him right in the  
eye. I wasn't about to back down now.  
  
"It did not matter anyway. As you have already pointed out, no' would not have been  
acceptable." he said, smiling once again.  
  
"The sooner you tell me, the sooner I can go back where I belong." I stated. My dark hair fell  
across my eyes and I pushed it back to see him smiling wider than before. "What's so funny?" I  
asked seriously. I could not figure him out to save my life!  
  
"Oh nothing. Let us get on with it, shall we?" he replied in his velvety voice.  
  
"I do get to go home, don't I?" I asked, almost afraid to hear his reply.  
  
"Perhaps." he said.  
  
"You can't keep me here." I told him, beginning to fear him.  
  
"Can't I?" he replied playfully.  
  
"Explain to me one thing." I said.  
  
"Ask away." he replied coolly.  
  
"I do get the chance to leave, right?"  
  
"Now do you wish to hear my offer?" he inquired, taking another step closer to me.  
  
"Alright, but I have the feeling I'm not going to like it." I replied, watching him produce a crystal  
out of thin air. I stared in awe as he twirled it in his hands. Regaining my senses, I turned my  
attention away from him and looked at my surroundings.  
  
Jareth made the crystal disappear and crossed his arms across his chest. He stared at me until I  
turned around and caught his gaze. "What?" I asked, determined to be unfriendly.  
  
"We are going to have ourselves a little game of cat and mouse." he began, eyeing me for a  
response. When I didn't show any interest, he continued to speak. "I am going to let you try to  
get to my castle. If you succeed, you may go home. If you fail," he said, looking me up and  
down with a devilish grin, "you will be mine forever." he said with a satisfied look on his face.  
  
That got my attention. "You can't be serious." I replied in total disbelief. It wasn't what I  
expected at all.  
  
"Quite." he responded.  
  
"So what's the catch?" I asked. So far, it sounded too easy. How hard can a maze be?  
  
"The catch, as you put it, is where the fun comes in." he said, turning his back to me. "To get to  
my castle at the center of the Labyrinth, you must first solve it. Be warned, it is ever changing  
and not what it seems. Secondly, you must keep moving and beat me there."  
  
"What do you mean? How can that be fair? It's your silly maze. You could beat me there in no  
time flat." I retorted. I watched him turn back to face me, a sly grin touching his lips. "What?" I  
asked as Jareth strode over to stand before me once again. He stared hard at me and I had to  
look away.  
  
"I do not think you understand. I am not solving the Labyrinth. I will be tracking you." he  
whispered softly, only inches from my face. "And when I catch you, you will belong to me and do  
as I command."   
  
"It'll never happen." I said abruptly, my voice barely a whisper.  
  
"Oh? And why not? You are no match for me." he said, grabbing my shoulder.  
  
"If I am no match for you, why did you bring me here?" I said, shrugging his hand from my  
shoulder. "Alright, I'll agree to it but on my terms." I said closing my eyes.  
  
"What might they be?" he asked coolly.  
  
I felt him lightly touch my chin and I opened my eyes and was caught in his wondrous gaze. I  
couldn't look away.   
  
"Well?" he asked again.  
  
"No magic." I blurted out. "No using your crystals to pinpoint where I am. No becoming any  
type of bird to fly above the Labyrinth and spot me. If you expect me to go along with this  
ridiculous scheme of yours, then it will be just you against me. No tricks or you forfeit and I'll go  
back home. And if you catch me and keep your grip, you win." I said, looking past his shoulder.   
"And no help from any of your subjects. Agreed?"   
  
Jareth turned around to see a couple of his goblins scurry by. He chuckled softly to himself and  
turned back to me. "Agreed." he stated. "My how you remind me of her." he said, brushing my  
dark hair away from my green eyes. For a moment he seemed to have softened. For just that  
moment. He regained his composure and stepped back, a look of regret upon his face. "I shall  
give you one hour for your start. Keep in mind, I shall be on your heels every step of  
the way." he said, backing away slowly.  
  
I heard the grinding of metal and looked to my right to see two large doors swinging open. I  
looked back to where Jareth stood last. He was gone.   
  
"One hour." I repeated to myself as I glanced down at my watch. I needed to get as far as I  
could before he started tracking me down. Walking through the doorway, I glanced to my left.   
Not a thing. I looked to my right. Still nothing. The passageway I was standing in seemed to go  
on forever. I walked to the other side and leaned against the wall. "Well, it's definitely solid." I  
said wondering what I should do. I closed my eyes and reached out with my  
senses. There has to be a way inside. Then I saw it plain as day.  
  
I opened my eyes and smiled. I had never been able to control it like that before. I felt a new  
freedom to finally have control. Should be no time at all before I reach the center. I walked to  
my right and down the passage to the opening I saw in my minds' eye. Walking through it, I  
found myself faced with the task of navigating a hedge maze.  
  
"Great. Just what I need, another maze." I said sarcastically. I remember this one from one of my  
dreams and knew this would be the easiest part.   
  
Glancing down at my watch again, I realize how much time I had already wasted.   
  
*******  
  
  
Back at the castle, Jareth stewed. His patience was wearing thin. He could hardly stand waiting  
to begin. An hour seemed such a long time to wait.  
  
"How could I agree to such nonsense? Me? Without my magic? Why it's preposterous. What  
was I thinking? I have never done anything without magic." he said aloud, kicking a goblin out of  
his way.  
  
Crossing his arms across his chest, a faint smile creased his lips. "Well, I dare say I did want a  
challenge. I have the advantage." he said walking toward the window. "I know all the shortcuts  
to my Labyrinth. I should be one step ahead of her all the while." he chuckled softly. "I should be  
able to cope without my magic. The prize will be well worth it." he said, grinning wickedly and  
looking out across his Labyrinth.  
  
*******  
  
Moving through the hedges, already knowing the way though, I couldn't help but wonder why he  
chose me instead of someone else. I didn't want to think about my current situation but that was  
useless. I remember how his eyes seemed to burn deep with in my soul.  
  
"Grandma told me how handsome he was, but I never expected this." Under different  
circumstances perhaps..." I cut my sentence short and stopped cold in my tracks. There before  
me was a river wide enough that it made me freeze in my tracks and just stare at it.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled. "How am I suppose to cross this thing? I can't even  
swim." I said, as I looked left and right. It seemed to have no beginning and no end. I sat down  
on the bank and dropped my head into my hands and felt like crying, but knew it would do me no  
good. I had to go on.   
  
I looked up to see a strange sight. A small goblin was walking across the surface of the water.   
æImpossible' I thought. Or was it? I watched in disbelief as the goblin reached the other side,  
looked at me with a grin, then ran off through the hedges.  
  
"It can't be that easy." I mumbled to myself. Getting to my feet, I walked over to where I saw the  
goblin. Slowly, I placed my foot onto the surface expecting to get my foot wet. Surprised, I  
found that it was indeed solid.   
  
"This is intriguing." I said to no one in particular.  
  
*******  
  
Jareth stood outside the great doors of his Labyrinth. The very spot he stood but an hour ago  
with Jade. "She is an extremely stubborn woman." he muttered to himself. "Arrogant and  
stubborn, not exactly a good combination."  
  
Jareth's features softened. "I am lonely." he admitted, finally realizing how empty his life has been  
for many years. "I must win. If I win, then she has to stay. That was the bargain." Jareth spoke  
softly, ready to begin. Almost time' he thought to himself. Even if she didn't realize it, she would  
be his destiny. He had to have her. He needed her.  
  
Jareth looked at the clock hanging in mid-air. A smile crossed his handsome features.  
  
"Time is up. Ready or not, here I come Jade dear. Let the game begin." he said, and with that, he  
walked through the massive doors to capture his destiny.  
  
*******   
  
I started to walk across the river slowly. Suddenly, half way across, I felt a tingle go down my  
spine. I shut my eyes and saw Jareth standing at the beginning and walking through the massive  
doors. He was coming. Opening my eyes, I looked at my watch. My hour was up. Throwing  
caution to the wind, I ran across the rest of the way hoping that it remained solid clear across. I  
had to keep my distance ahead of him. The game had begun.  
  
I reached the other side and looked back. The river had disappeared.  
  
"Well, at least this place keeps you guessing." I said with a smile, as I remembered he told me it  
was ever changing. Looking ahead, I saw a dense forest. "Now doesn't that look like fun?" I  
trilled in a sarcasm laced voice.  
  
Already lost in the forest, not knowing which way to go, I stopped when I heard a twig snap  
behind me. Glancing back, I didn't see a thing.   
  
"That's strange." I muttered as I turned and walked on. A few minutes later, I heard another snap,  
closer this time. My heart raced as I realized that it had to be Jareth. I knew I had wasted too  
much time and that he would catch up with me. I just didn't expect it to be so soon. I was not  
about to let him find me here this easily.  
  
I looked around at the thick undergrowth for a hiding place. There it was, to my right. Perfect.   
A big bunch of briars, thorns and all. There were so many of them that he wouldn't be able to see  
me if I sat in the center. Even if he did, only a fool would be dumb enough to follow me in there.   
  
As quickly as I could manage, I tried to make my way into the center without leaving a noticeable  
trail. The thorns caught my clothing and bit into my flesh causing me to bleed, but I didn't care. I  
had to do this if I wanted the chance to win. It reminded me of raspberry picking back home.   
Besides, I have been on the move so long, I needed a safe place to rest. In the center, I sat down  
and waited. Within a few minutes, I saw Jareth standing just outside my  
hiding place. I sat there as quietly as I could, watching him closely.  
  
"Where is that impertinent girl?" he mumbled, his voice tinged with anger. "When I finally catch  
her, she shall pay dearly." he snapped, as he slowly began walking away.  
  
Wouldn't you just know it. I, being deathly afraid of snakes, let out a gasp as one slithered by.   
Jareth immediately stopped. Cocking his head to one side, he listened intently trying to hear any  
trace of the sound. He turned around slowly and looked around. I tried to keep as quiet as I  
could. He's going to find me' I thought to myself.  
  
"I know you are close Alexandra Jade. Why fight it? Just give yourself up now before you get  
hurt." he said in a soothing voice, then continued. "Come now Jade dear, why do you insist on  
hiding from me? Could it be that you want me afterall?" he said with a smile.  
  
I knew it was just a ploy to draw me out into the open. Did he really think I would give myself up  
without a fight? I felt the presence of someone other than Jareth nearby. Perhaps...  
  
"You there!" Jareth called.  
  
A goblin stopped dead in his tracks. I noticed that it was the same one I saw earlier. Such a  
helpful little thing, isn't he? Now, he would unkowingly help me out of this mess as well.  
  
"I thought I told all the goblins to stay in the city." Jareth said, stepping closer to him.  
  
The goblin dropped his head and began shaking with fear as Jareth, the Goblin King, came to  
stand before him. Jareth looked around and wondered if Jade could see him. If so, she would no  
doubt expect me to forfiet. I will not lose.' he thought to himself.  
  
"Get back to the city and stay there." he said maliciously.  
  
The goblin took off as fast as his little legs could carry him, leaving Jareth standing there alone  
again.  
  
"Damn." he muttered. "I thought for sure it was her."  
  
I watched Jareth walk on through the forest. I was safe for now. That was too close. Next time  
I won't be so lucky.' I thought to myself and sighed. I reached down and touched my locket.   
"How much further is it Grandma?" I whispered to myself. Opening the locket, I looked at the  
picture inside. I look so much like my grandmother that my family wasn't too terribly surprised  
when I acted like her as well. They always told me that I was just a younger version of her. I  
never really thought about it much, but I guess they were right.  
  
I curled up in the center of my shelter and fell asleep. I needed what rest I could get. I still had a  
long way to go and knew it wasn't going to easy. Jareth wasn't about to let me just waltz up to  
the castle and declare victory. He had his own intentions and letting me go was not one of them.   
  
********   
  
I saw Jareth standing before me. Not as a king, just a man. Slowly I walk towards him seeing  
the  
wonder and surprise in his eyes. Standing before him, looking deeply into his eyes, a smile  
creased my lips.  
  
"Jade, I..." he began in a whisper.  
  
"Shh." I interrupted, placing a finger to his lips. I knew what I wanted in that instant. I, being the  
headstrong person I am, wouldn't back away now.   
  
Pulling his face to mine, I kiss his hungry lips and can feel his passion growing inside him with  
each passing moment. His strong arms wrap around me and pull me close. Jareth drops to his  
knees and pulls me down to him, once again kissing my lips. His kisses set my soul on fire.  
  
I pull back to look at him. Jareth is looking back at me with a hunger in his eyes, and pulls me  
into his embrace once again. Slowly, he pushes me back to rest on the ground. He gently lowers  
himself down and kisses my neck, as he toys with the buttons on my shirt.   
  
*******  
  
I wake up, my heart racing, to find that Jareth is nowhere around. This dream had shown me far  
more than I had wished. Dreams are a powerful thing and sometimes they can show you your  
destiny. I smiled at that thought. Jareth was my destiny and I know that now, but I am still going  
to win. If I won, then I would have the choice to stay of my own free will. Maybe then he will  
realize that he doesn't need to try to make me stay because of a silly wager.   
  
"I will show him." I whispered, knowing what had to be done. Carefully, I worked my way out of  
my concealed place - ready to begin again with a new determination. I started walking in the  
direction Jareth took and decided it was getting me nowhere. I needed to see where I was, so I  
climbed one of the many trees to get my bearings.  
  
When I reached the top, I let out a gasp at what lay before me. The Labyrinth, in all its glory, was  
breathtaking. Looking around in awe, I observed the castle off in the distance. It wasn't as far  
as I origionaly thought it to be. I looked down toward the forest floor to find my way through  
only to see Jareth walking down a path, not far from my perch.  
  
"Well, at least I know where he is." I said, smiling and observing all the little creatures that inhabit  
the Labyrinth. Birds, the likes I have never seen before, flew by and didn't seem to be afraid. I  
looked back down to find Jareth, but I didn't see him anywhere.  
  
I heard a scuffing sound and looked down the trunk of the tree. He was climbing up. "No!" I  
exclaimed when I saw the smile that creased his lips. I realized that my position was highly visible  
and I should not have stayed there so long. What was I going to do now?  
  
"Is that anyway to be?" he replied smugly. "I told you that I would win, did I not?"  
  
"You haven't won yet." I bit back.  
  
"Oh no? Face it Jade, you have nowhere else to go." he replied, still climbing towards me.  
  
The only place to go was down. I had only one option. I stood up on a branch, steadied myself,  
and gave him one last look. His face was filled with astonishment as I bit my lip and jumped to  
another tree. Catching a branch, I regained my balance and looked back at Jareth and smiled.   
  
"I'm not that easy to catch." I called to him. I quickly started to climb down the trunk, knowing  
that I could go faster than he could. Another wonderful achievement of growing up on a farm.   
To think, all those years of annoying my parents by climbing trees finally paid off.  
  
I reached the ground and glanced back up to see Jareth slowly making his way back down. It had  
to be difficult for him, not able to use his magic. I could almost guarantee that he wasn't enjoying  
himself, partly from the look on his face. He looked digusted at me and all I could do was giggle.   
I waved bye at him and ran off through the forest in the direction of the castle.   
  
I knew I didn't have long before he would be on my heels again. I had to try to stay ahead of him  
if I was to have a chance. I began to run as fast as possible, ducking limbs and jumping debris. I  
could sense his presence nearby and that frightened me. No matter how fast I ran, he always  
seemed to catch up to me too soon.  
  
Running past a tree, something caught my arm causing me to stop abruptly.   
  
"Jareth!" I exclaimed breathlessly.  
  
"Whom did you expect my dear?" he replied pulling me to him. He pinned me against the tree  
trunk and smiled widely. "I told you I would win." he said, pressing his lips to mine.  
  
His lips seemed to burn deep into mine with such intensity that it was hard to resist. I struggled  
weakly against his grasp but to no avail.  
  
"No use struggling. I always get what I want Jade. Right now, I want you." he said, then began  
to kiss a trail of fire down my neck. He grabbed the chain of my locket and fingered the bones in  
my neck.  
  
I could see the Goblin City before me. So close that I couldn't give up yet. His overconfidence  
would be his greatest undoing. Now was the time. He apparently thought I was giving in  
because he loosened his hold on me and I used it to my advantage. The one thing my parents  
always told me was that if you were a woman and being attacked, there was one thing to do. I  
brought my knee straight up. Contact. Jareth fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. My  
locket had snapped and was wrapped around his fingers.  
  
"It's not catching me that is hard Jareth. It's keeping a hold of me." I said, running off toward  
the city. I felt guilty about what I did, but really had no other alternative. If he caught me now, I  
know he would not be lenient on me for my actions.  
  
Jareth regained his composure and noticed the thin gold chain wrapped around his fingers. "What  
do we have here?" he questioned, opening it. "Sarah." he whispered.  
  
*******  
  
The doors to the Goblin City were standing wide open when I finally reached it. I looked back to  
see Jareth emerging from the forest. He did not look pleased. I turned and ran into the city  
knowing that the castle was not far now.  
  
There up ahead was the castle. "I made it!" I hollered but stopped in my tracks. Jareth stood  
between me and the castle. He still held my locket in his hand.  
  
"What are you doing with her picture?" he asked.  
  
"She's my grandmother." I replied.  
  
"Has it been so long?" he asked with a faraway look upon his face.  
  
"Now give it back!" I yelled.  
  
"Come and get it." he sneered.  
  
I took off running straight at him. I saw him get ready for impact but I suddenly turned to my  
right and whipped around him to the castle. "I won!" I proclaimed excitedly. I felt Jareth's grasp  
on my shoulder and his hot breath on my neck.  
  
"Did you?" he asked, breathing softly in my ear.  
  
"I got to the castle." I replied.  
  
"That is not what I meant." He countered, turning me around to face him. His eyes burned deep  
into my soul as I felt my back hit the castle wall. He smiled widely.  
  
I couldn't reply.  
  
Jareth gently pressed his lips to mine, once again igniting a fire deep within me that I had put aside  
for a long time. My Grandmother had fallen in love with him a long time ago and here I was  
following in her footsteps.  
  
"Jareth, please stop." I begged.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Please." was all I could say.  
  
Jareth looked at me and I could see compassion in his eyes. I knew he didn't give in easily and  
was surprised when he took a step back. I remained silent. I needed to figure out if it was a  
game to him or if it was something more. I didn't want to leave, but now it was up to him.   
  
"Very well," he said softly. "If you wish to return home, so be it." he said, holding my locket out  
to me.  
  
"Thank you." I replied, taking from him. "I-"  
  
"Shh. You do not have to say anything. I am a man of my word. You won and I accept that. It  
is just that I thought perhaps..." he drifted off.  
  
"I know what you thought." I replied. "I know that my grandmother had fallen for you."  
  
"She did?" he asked, with suprise in his voice.  
  
"Yes. She never really got over you and I can see why." I said. "She knew you would come for  
me sooner or later. She told me that if I had the courage, I could be happy. She never had the  
opportunity." I said looking to Jareth. I could see he was shocked by the turn of events.  
  
"Opportunity? For what?" he questioned.  
  
"To see you as merely a man. A man like any other man that needs love at some point in their  
life." I replied. My destiny was at hand.  
  
"What are you saying?" he asked, staring back at me.  
  
"I think you already know that." I replied, then continued. "I don't want to leave. Do you  
believe in destiny?"  
  
Jareth took a step closer, a seriousness on his face. "I do not want you to leave either. And yes, I  
do." he replied.  
  
Jareth kissed me tenderly, knowing I was not going to leave him. He had waited so long to find  
someone who could understand him and would accept him the way he was. Finally, after years of  
loneliness, he would no longer be alone. There was victory in his defeat. He learned his destiny.  
  
Jareth stepped back and smiled, holding his hand out to me. I took it, and as he led me to the  
castle, I knew that I was about to embark on the greatest adventure of all... Living.  
  
  
THE END  
or is it? 


End file.
